Jeff.Exe
Jeff.exe is a spin-off of two characters - ReverseVacktor and Jeff The Killer. This is also an OC made by OrangeVacktor. His real name is Elliot Woods. Backstory Jeff.exe was in school, playing The Joy Of Creation on his phone. A friend of his had just betrayed him and playing The Joy Of Creation was the one thing that kept him sane. His friend who betrayed him still went to school. Little did Jeff.exe know his friend was behind him, holding a knife. His friend stabbed his back, causing Jeff.exe to yelp in pain. He dropped his phone. Jeff.exe woke up in the hospital. He wasn't sure if this was a dream or not. He began crying. He silently sang his favorite song, "Memory" by Rockit Gaming. He saw his Ignited Bonnie plush with him. A nurse walked in and laid a hand on his stomach. "That kid really got you, didn't he?" she asked. Jeff.exe cried more. "Don't cry, young one. The kid was expelled and put in juvenile detention." When he got back to school a few days later, he realized he still had time to show the school what had happened through one thing- the talent show. "Many of you may not know me but have heard a lot all because of one student's actions. I'm Jeff.exe, and I want you guys to know that I'm not normal." Jeff.exe lifted the back of his shirt up to show them the scar he had received after being attacked by the student who betrayed him. He sang "Memory" by Rockit Gaming. He had gotten a standing ovation. Some students were crying because of what had happened to him. When he got home, he was asked how the talent show had gone. He told Jeff and ReverseVacktor it had gone well. He went to his room and began playing Resident Evil. He also sang "So Evil" by Rockit Gaming. "What's that evil, so evil? Panic and sets in... What's that evil, so evil? Crawling under your skin... What's that evil, so evil? Residence within! What's that evil, so evil? Crawling under your skin..." he sang. Jeff laughed at this. "Boi! Get out! I'm trying to play Resident Evil!" Jeff.exe yelled while pointing at the door. "I can tell you are," Jeff responded, throwing Jeff.exe's Rockit Gaming shirt at him. "Rockit Gaming wants to do a collab with you. We're flying to California tonight. Get packed." Jeff.exe turned off his computer and got packed up. After doing the collab with Rockit Gaming, Jeff.exe had uploaded 12 Pokemon Rap Battles and 2 The Joy Of Creation songs. He had also made a FNAF song. Jeff.exe has had probably too much fun with his favorite musician. Then, while in school, he bumped into a guy named Ryan. Ryan fell for Jeff, and they decided to go out together. While on the date, they sat in a field and watched vines until their phones died. Then they went to GameStop and played demo games. They were kicked out for being too loud. They spent the night at Ryan's house and played Minecraft until the crack of dawn. They passed out on Ryan's bed and missed breakfast. Once they woke up, they got lunch and Jeff.exe was picked up by Jeff the killer. Jeff.exe told his dad everything. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" Jeff the killer asked his son. "My phone died," Jeff.exe told him. "You could have charged it!" Jeff the killer told his son. "Ryan doesn't have an Apple phone!" Jeff.exe told his dad. "What were you even doing all night?" Jeff the killer asked. "Playing Minecraft," he responded. They burst out laughing. After a little while, Ryan began sexually abusing Elliot. One of Ryan's previous girlfriends came in the room while Elliot was being raped and tried getting Ryan away from Elliot, but failed. She called the cops for help, and they arrived within five minutes. Ryan was taken to jail and Elliot continued his new life. "Slendy... it's been three months without Ryan's love, and I can't do my missions without knowing someone's there to support me." Elliot told Slenderman one day after playing slither.io. "I mean, he did rape me, but I'm so used to love..." "Well, I think I know someone who might be able to help." Slenderman told Elliot, and they headed downstairs. There was a male standing there who seemed to be willing to be with Elliot. The boy's name was DeadShot, and he seemed open. Elliot quickly opened up to DeadShot, and within a day, they were together, forever. Soulmates. Elliot and DeadShot didn't have much in common, but they were meant for each other. Appearance Jeff.exe usually wears a shirt from Resident Evil, Bendy and The Ink Machine, Fortnite, The Joy Of Creation or Five Nights At Freddy's. He has long, black hair. He looks similar to Jeff the killer. Personality Jeff.exe is a very loud and crazy person. He loves playing his electric guitar. He is super extroverted and has trouble communicating with others. He also loves playing video games. He oftentimes tends to get too close to others, which is a trait he picked up from his mother when born. He loves giving hugs and goes by CacturneGaming. He used to go by PikachuGaming because of how popular Pikachu is, but changed his channel name because he wanted to be original. He usually wears a Cacturne costume when he has his webcam on in his videos. In his vlogs, he does not wear the cosplay. Elliot can sometimes be seen carrying a Cacturne plush. His Pokemon partner is a Cacturne. His total subscriber count is 981 million. Elliot has tons of fangirls that obsess over him, and he doesn't like that. He loves rapping and will typically be seen rapping. His favorite rap is "Can't Be Erased" by JT Music. His favorite song is "Spotlight" by CG5 and ChaoticCanineCulture. Elliot's Cacturne Elliot's Cacturne loves giving people hugs, despite its thorns. People love how open Cacturne is with new people, and they've also seen it with Elliot. -Cacturne's theme song is Foxsky's "Kirby Smash". -Cacturne is in love with DeadShot's Banette. -Cacturne is a female and loves pink. Trivia * He was aged up to age 17 by ReverseVacktor. * He is o Category:Characters